Just as Sweet
by Mable
Summary: Seven reflects on a very special night between her and Nine; their first night alone and their first night of passion. 7x9 Oneshot


**Mable: For the life of me I couldn't get this fic finished. I tried my hardest, writing as quickly as possible, but I just had a bit of trouble getting this done. This was a request for Lily Pie and I hope it is enjoyed because I tried to make it as wanted. I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Just as Sweet**_

Seven couldn't believe that it had come to this. She held him tighter to her chest and exhaled calmly, trying to accept all of this. This was the last thing that Seven could have ever expected and as she allowed her weary body to rest she thought back on what had started all of this so long ago.

* * *

_Seven didn't think it was fitting to feel lonely after all that had happened with the Machine. The others had come back, they were alive again, and currently trying to recover from such a traumatic experience. However, she was, indeed, lonely. After all that they had been through she had expected that Nine and her would become closer. They had and he confessed his attraction to her while they were trying to retrieve the other Stitchpunks. They had even shared a kiss. _

_Unfortunately, since then, they had barely gotten even a moment to themselves, which was more than distressing to Seven who was now starting to enjoy the prospect of a romantic relationship. Before meeting Nine she was more than hesitant to get trapped in some sort of relationship solely because she was a female, but Nine had changed that completely. Even now her mind was more focused on him that on her surroundings, sitting in the center of the Library and perked on a book. She was supposed to be working on her spear, but wasn't feeling very eager. _

_That's when a pair of hands suddenly dropped onto her shoulders and she gasped. Before she could think she brought her elbow back and slammed it into the thing behind her. Unfortunately, it was Nine himself, and her arm stabbed straight into his mid-section. He immediately winced and stumbled back as seven gasped. "I'm sorry, Nine! I wasn't thinking!" The burlap male straightened and sat beside him, "I guess I shouldn't have came up on you like that. You can hit pretty hard." He complimented and then corrected, "You can hit really hard." _

_She smiled a bit at this and waved it off. "I've just got a lot on my mind. How are the others?" The young male smiled, "Doing alright. Two's starting to walk again and it's scaring One worse than it's scaring Five." He pointed out and Seven smiled before looking away. To be fair, she was feeling quite a bit disturbed that she had lashed out, that she couldn't even be feminine for her mate. He seemed to notice, "Are you alright?" He asked and she forced a smile, "Of course. You?" Nine seemed to see straight through this and pointed it out, "You've been quiet for the last few days." _

_Finally she decided to give in and admitted the truth, "I guess I've just been a bit down. We haven't exactly gotten any quality time to ourselves in a while." To this, his suddenly slid his arms around her in a firm embrace and she inhaled sharply at the sudden warmth. "Well, we're getting time now." He insisted as he nuzzled his head into Seven's neck. If Seven learned anything about Nine in their short period of courting she learned that he was quite affectionate and she loved it._

_Unfortunately, it was already doomed as she could already hear some of the others nearby. It was almost frustrating that they couldn't get a moment alone, but wasn't any of their fault. Seven and Nine had chosen to not yet say anything to the others about their relationship. Nine's mouth started to pepper the Warrior's cheek who spoke softly, "Nine, the others might be looking for us." Then, out of nowhere, she found herself speaking once again with an idea that she was only half thinking through. "How about we wait until later? We can spend the evening together once the others have calmed down." _

_This seemed fine for the male who pulled back, "That might be best." However he took ahold of the female's hand in his own. "We'll spend the evening together, the whole evening, I promise." _

* * *

Seven could remember that she had been unusually fussy about the evening. Perhaps it was because they had gone a while without real quality time, maybe something in her had already told her that she knew what was coming, but either way the memories were still clear. The Warrior adjusted the blankets around the form and closed her optics as she let her mind wander, only half recognizing that someone else was entering the room and approaching her bed.

* * *

_Seven didn't feel comfortable. She knew that Nine was the only one that would be seeing her, but the prospect of not wearing her helmet was always a hesitant one. It gave her a sense of security that would certainly help when a romantic evening was being planned. However, it did put a barrier that she didn't feel a need to have present. It wasn't as though Nine hadn't seen her without it before, but this was the first time that it would be obvious and not in the middle of a life and death situation. _

_This would be the first time that he would be focusing strictly on her. She exhaled as she finally pulled the helmet off and rested it on the floor, pushing it against a stack of books where it wouldn't be in the way if anyone passed by. Then she sat down and simply waited. Only a few minutes previous had Nine left to 'finish things' and so she expected him to be back in a short while. __**"I'm acting like a child." **__She mentally scolded herself as her hands squeezed each other on her lap, __**"It's not as though we're going to be out there with a Beast; we're just spending an evening together. Why am I so nervous?" **_

_The answers didn't come and she eventually settled on assuming that she was merely overreacting. Thankfully, Nine returned before her mind could wander much farther and she smiled to him. She could only wonder if he could see how her insides fluttered violently just from her passive facial expression. He offered her his hand, "Come with me." He insisted and she took his hand before standing, him being as gentlemanly as possible as he led her to the back of the Library. _

_The others were busy with their own thing and the ones who weren't were asleep, such as the twins, which was why Nine had arranged an area in one of the twin's cubbies for them. They rose on the lift to the proper area which Seven alit upon seeing. Nine had set it up perfectly with two, warm candles and a soft blanket spread over a small box that she assumed was for them to sit on. He led her over and they sat down beside each other. There was a few moments where they did nothing except stare at each other shyly before Nine slid closer and wrapped his arms around her once again, pulling her close. _

_Seven took a moment to collect herself a reassure her that they were completely alone, that they were allowed to have a moment, and put her arms around him as well. However, she wanted to make it a bit deeper and allowed herself to admit the same action that she wanted for a while; pressing their lips together. Nine was more than happy to kiss back, though Seven was nearly the more experienced one. Seven wasn't sure how, as neither had kissed anyone before each other. Though the usually confident Nine was a bit more hesitant in romantic affairs. _

_Lips moved against each other with the rubbing of warm fabric together as one. It was amazing and even though their bodies were beginning to ask for air they were hesitant to separate. They eventually did and Nine went to Seven's shoulder, gently kissing along her pale fabric, and the female felt a soft noise that sounded awfully like a giggle rise in her voice box. She slid in closer before she suddenly froze. All she was going to do was hug him closer when her knee ended up sliding perhaps a bit too far between his. _

_Seven had learned about Stitchpunk bodies, mostly from what Two informed her, so she knew what the sudden protruding object was that was tucked under Nine's burlap. She pulled back abruptly and Nine seemed a bit confused, blinking innocently, "What's wrong?" She was a little embarrassed to say it outright and merely tried to draw attention downwards. Eventually Nine glanced downwards and his reaction wasn't of embarrassment, but confusion. "What is that?" He asked and Seven realized that he somehow didn't know of his own body parts. _

_Of course, he had only been born recently so it was clear that he wouldn't have noticed it earlier, and it only appeared because they were being amorous. Seven didn't know exactly what to do for a few seconds, but then decided to try and explain. Having him go question Two would just be mortifying. "It's a… When two Stitchpunks are fond of each other," She realized that she was quoting Two's explanation and tried to deviate a bit, "I love you and you love me. Because we were being so affectionate it started to show. That…" _

_She found her voice growing quieter and her voice rushed, "That is what… That is for mating. When two Stitchpunks mate with each other." Apparently Nine knew what the act of mating was and choked a bit. Now the embarrassment started to grow and he immediately blurted out, "That's not what I was trying to do. I wasn't planning this. I didn't want to, not that I wouldn't want to mate with you, but I wasn't-." Seven quieted him down with a smile, "It's okay, Nine. It's nothing to be upset about." _

_That was when her mind suddenly changed and something inside her suggested something new. "I could try something, if you would like." Her better judgment voice prodded at her that she shouldn't go this far, but she insisted that she would be able to stop herself before they went too far. "Alright." Nine answered, immediately trusting her, "To… Make it go back in?" The Warrior didn't exactly answer and instead slid closer to him. "I'm going to try and… And help you, but if it bothers you then just tell me. You don't have to let me do this just because you want to make me happy." _

_He seemed to be now the amused one and Seven moved slowly. She rubbed along his arms gently before reaching forward and grabbing ahold of the zipper pull. Maybe because she was taking control, but she felt too comfortable considering what she was doing. Nine allowed her access and watched as she tugged the zipper fully down until his mating organ, a firm rod, was revealed to the cool air. Nine was at a loss; he had never seen this object before, but it looked somewhat familiar, as though it was a part of him that he subconsciously knew about. _

_Maybe that was why he grew nervous when she gently ran her hands over his thighs, dangerously close to the object in question, and yet not wanting to jump in and startle him. This was new to both of them and Nine knew it well enough that he willed his hand to reach out and rest on hers. Her optics raised and locked into his to receive a nervous smile. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Perhaps an awkward time for a kiss, but he made up with the tender gesture, and only hesitated when she wrapped her fingers around his rod. _

_He gasped at the action and she was about to question when she was rewarded with a very aroused moan. She didn't even have to ask, she knew that it felt good, and she kept her hand upon him. It was just so bizarre that this is what their evening became. She sighed as he deepened the kiss and decided to touch him further, her hand beginning to slide along the rod in gentle pumping motions. From the soft noises that Nine was making she was clearly doing something right with the motion. Nine pulled back only to rest his head on the other's shoulder, just taking in the sheer pleasure._

"_Do you like it when I move faster? Like this?" She asked curiously as she began to increase the speed of her stroking and his response was immediate, "Creator, yes." He muttered out. He was intoxicated from this burning pleasure that was slowly beginning to spread into his lower belly, "It's- I just don't- I don't know how to say…" Then he gave up on trying to speak completely and merely tried to suppress the embarrassing moans that were growing more desperate. His hips even decided that they were no longer comfortable staying patiently still and began to jolt upwards._

_As calm as Seven was trying to stay, she couldn't help herself either and found her own body becoming quite a bit more curious. Her thumb slid over the tip in an attempt to feel more, to learn more, and she quickly realized this section was much more sensitive. He actually cried out a bit while his hand grasped onto her arm. She watched Nine's antics and wondered if all males were so sensitive to the touch. Not that she was willing to ask any others about such a, literally, sensitive subject._

_Once again he leaned in to take her mouth with his own, but kept it chaste before pulling back, "Something's different." He was panting and his hands were clearly shaking. She knew what was going to be coming and felt the curiosity grow. Naturally, Two did tell her about mating, as much as he knew which was quite a lot, but he had never explicitly explained what it was like when males reached their in. Now thinking about it, Seven wondered why Two knew this much detail about mating when he himself had not mated. _

_Then she suddenly grew disturbed as she remembered those long nights when One and Two would 'fight' in One's bedroom. She decided to block it out of her mind and turned to focus on Nine. "Just relax." She insisted with a small smile and this seemed to somewhat help him. Well, he mentally calmed, but his body still reacted just as tensely, until he finally began to reach the end. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer and tried to keep from tightening his grip on her too hard. _

_The steady pace quickened only slightly and Nine's body fell into rapture. His body shook as his vision fuzzed slightly, liquid pouring from the tip of his rod and spilling down over her small hand. This part seemed to take Seven off guard but she decided to merely keep going along with it. After a few finishing strokes she pulled back from him and discreetly turned back to clean her hand on the blanket. "That was amazing." Nine managed to get out between his panting, only barely managing to keep himself upright._

_He was quick to learn that this meant mating was a pleasureful event and also put together that their touches had been rather one sided. It had felt so good that Nine was certain that he had to repay her, and had an idea how. Suddenly he was behind Seven like before and sliding his arms around her slender waist. "If you'll let me," he offered quietly, "I could show you what it was like." Seven was in a very strange predicament; her head told her that they needed to not do this, her body, especially her lower parts, ached in need, and her heart itself seemed torn between the two._

_There was one thing she couldn't look past. "Nine, it's… I'm different." Nine didn't understand and she explained further, "I don't have a part like you. I'm a female, so mine is different." Then Nine said, "I'm sure it's still great." And Seven was sure that her was on fire. Probably the most awkward comment possible and yet it was still the Nine she knew and loved. She felt a little shy, "I know, but…" It seemed somewhat unfair that she could touch him and not let him touch her. She broke down and finally caved, "Alright."_

"_If you don't want to we don't have to." Nine insisted and Seven smiled, "No, I want to. I'm just a little… Just don't be surprised." She insisted before turning herself towards him. She knew that her own organ was probably showing by now and gently spread her legs, resting her legs on the box beneath them. Immediately he could see what she was hiding; the opening to some sort of cylinder. To her mortification it was already slick with lubrication liquid which was a clear indication of exactly how much she enjoyed touching Nine._

_Either Nine didn't know or was too much of a gentleman to point it out. He was clearly interested though and coaxed her legs apart, sliding his hands along her thighs. Only a few minutes ago it seemed like Seven was in complete control and now she felt entirely helpless, not afraid but somewhat open. The shield she had were all gone and eradicated the second that Nine leaned down and pressed his lips to her thigh. "Nine?" She asked with a bit of confusion and the male tenderly kissed her pale fabric again._

_Even though it wasn't anywhere close to her center it already sent shivers through her body. The thought of having such a tender mouth upon such a sensitive part was so exhilarating that she actually couldn't help but be interested on how it would feel. As such, she didn't resist when he trailed down further, and when he looked up to her for permission she gave him a small smile. A clearly shy smile, but a smile none the less, a silent insistence that she wanted him to continue along with his affectionate kisses._

_He did. Focusing of the mere taste of her fabric_ _while her hands tightened their grip on the bedding. Then he actually made contact and her body's response was stunning. She tried to cover her mouth desperately to suppress a very loud and very unwanted noise of pleasure while her legs tightened on him. It was a reaction that she didn't mean to have and yet Nine's soft and calm treatment continued. His hands slid along the top of her legs to keep them steady and secure as he pressed his lips again to the mouth of the cylinder._

_Taste was something that Stitchpunks seldom used for any real purpose except to assist in scent. Not much in the world had a taste and even things that did, like Seven's fabric, were flimsy and hard to recognize. But the taste that was of her, of her core, was intoxicating and distinct. It wasn't easy to describe for Nine except that it was very rich and that he wanted more of it. His soft kisses grew more bold as he began to spend less time pulling back and more time simply massaging against the opening. _

_The noises Seven made were almost like Nine's own, except she was having a much more difficult time keeping them in while her body wanted to let much more out. He knew that she wasn't in pain and that he wanted her to continue the second her hand dropped to the back of his head to hold him still. That's when his tongue slid out and dipped inside of her. The moan was shrill in response and Seven's legs tried to clamp down once again upon him. He couldn't help himself and continued to stroke her insides with his tongue. _

_Seven's head was swimming in pleasure and she could only succumb to her body's needs as her hips continued to attempt to jump upwards and meet Nine's mouth. His tongue was so warm and so soft, entering depths that she had never reached before, and the warmth began to grew. A twisting in her lower belly was growing and she knew something was beginning to build. Most likely it was the same release that Nine himself had and she wanted to achieve it. "Nine, please, faster." She begged and his ministrations sped a bit. _

_They only had to speed slightly and Seven knew she was falling over the edge and into whatever remained outside the boundaries. She shivered and gasped at the wave of pleasure that overwhelmed her, clutching to the back of Nine's head, managing to somehow survive through it even though her body felt like it was turning to mush. She came down slowly as Nine pulled back from her, kissing her lower belly gently, almost in a thankful way. They were both thankful; thankful that they had managed to reach this intimate pinnacle. _

_Of course, something was amiss. Even after what had just happened there was still a need in Seven's insides, one that she planned to simply ignore as she leaned upwards to press her mouth to Nine's. She could taste herself on his tongue and felt her face grow hot. He rubbed her back in gentle patterns, over the scarred patches, and that's when they slid in a bit too close and Seven felt a clear object against her leg. His rod had appeared again, probably during the ministrations to Seven, and the two were growing increasingly aware that they were both still wanting more._

_They moved slowly, Nine guiding himself in front of Seven and holding her tight to his chest. She gave him control and could only gasp lightly as she felt his rod brush her entrance. He began to massage against her and rubbed their sensitive parts together in soft thrusts. Then he paused and their optics locked. Both were hesitant, were unsure, but both knew that there was still something that they wanted to do. The need was so strong that they could barely resist._

_Nine's positioned his tip at the mouth of Seven's cylinder and rested it there. Then, watching her face for expression, he began to slowly push inside. He was overwhelmed by the sheer tightness and the moist heat. Seven gasped as a sharp pain filled her lower half and he froze in place. She let herself relax, sure that it had to pass eventually, and then looked to Nine, "Keep going. I'm fine." He seemed still hesitant, but went along and continued to push into her depths, all the way until he could go no deeper in._

_He then began to pull back out and she had a lapse of concern, "You don't have to pull out. I'm okay." Her voice was labored, but not from pain, and he reassured her, "I… I'm going to try something. Hold on." He pulled out until only the tip remained inside and waited there for a second before entering again, this time a little faster. It was slightly painful still, but there was also a budding pleasure, and it was enough that Seven was willing to ignore the pain and push down onto her mate. _

_They slowly began to move quicker together, slipping their bodies together, pressing his rod deep into her cylinder; the warmth grinding into each other as the pleasure began to build. Seven locked her arms and legs around Nine's body so that she could help coax him to come closer before pulling them apart again, only to push them back together again. Nine's hands rested on her back and helped guide them together quicker as the pressure built. She was letting the gasps flow free, the soft and enticing noises that caused him to only push quicker._

"_Nine, I'm- I'm about- I'm just about to be there- please!" She begged and he was more than happy to thrust deeper into her until Seven abruptly hit her end. Nine was shocked at how tight she grew around him and couldn't move an inch. They, suddenly, he was drawn along and spilled the dark liquid into her depths. Then they collapsed onto the blanket covered box, intertwined into each other, and didn't separate for the rest of the night._

* * *

That had been the first time that Nine and Seven had mated and, considering the occasion, it only seemed necessary to remember. The weight beside her in the bed suddenly caught her attention and her optics opened before looking over. There was Nine laying down beside her and smiling just as wide as she was. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly and she reassured him, "Fine. Just fine." He slid closer and slipped his arms around her, "I didn't want to leave, but Two was asking about you two."

'You two' reminded Seven of the figure in her grasp and she felt a swell of warmth in her insides as she looked down at the frame cuddled in her grasp. A small, burlap being with a tiny soul that matched it. It was their child. Seven pulled it closer and it fidgeted slightly without really moving. It was too young to actually be active, being only a few hours old, and Nine reached out to take his son's hand between two fingers, massaging the palm until it clamped down on him. The zippered one was clearly proud and turned to Seven.

Their lips met again, as it had during their time of passion, both the first time and the most recent time, and yet it was just as sweet.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: I know it was a bit rushed towards the end, but I didn't want to have to wait another day before I posted it. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
